Night Fury
The Night Fury is a species of dragon that appears in the movie adaptation of How to Train Your Dragon. Toothless is a Night Fury in the movie, in contrast and in fact ironic with his original Common or Garden form in the book, Toothless is the only known Night Fury. Characteristics The Night Fury is the rarest and most intelligent of the known species of dragon. It is small to medium-sized with a sleek, dark body with varying shades of a navy blue coloration. It sometimes appears bluish and has faint lighter patterns similar to that of a manta ray. The Night Fury resembles an axolotl in general appearance and has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like plates on the back of its head that show its mood, a second pair of plates in between each ear-like plate, two just behind the jaw and beneath each ear-like plate, a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth. Unlike most dragon species, the Night Fury has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns. The dragon is about 10 meters (32 feet) in length. In flight, the Night Fury's wingspan is unrivaled, bearing approximately 48 feet, making it resemble some sort of jet plane. This allows it to fly faster, longer and further than any of the other dragon species. It uses the wing-like flaps on its tail to steer and maneuver, similar to an airplane rudder. However, a Night Fury will be incapable of flying if one of these flaps is missing or destroyed. This species also posseses remarkable speed and agilitiy on land, being able to outrun and outmaneuver most other dragons and even being able to jump to and leap from various objects like trees or walls. Night Furies are generally quite aggressive to any form of threat they find, similar to how the other dragons treat the Vikings of Berk. According to the Dragon Manual, the Night Fury is considered to be so aggressive that it is likened to the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". Toothless proves himself to be a highly capable and formidable fighter when he manages to defeat a Monstrous Nightmare, one of the Vikings most feared enemies, and also quickly outmaneuvers and defeats many vikings including Stoick the Vast, who is presumably the best dragon slayer in Berk. However, like their fellow dragons, Night Furies are seen to have a different personality when they are not threatened. They are curious creatures that attempt to understand new things they observe and are intelligent enough to attempt to recreate the actions that they see. Night Furies, in comparison to most other dragons, are very capable of communicating, seemingly understanding human speech: the best evidence of this is when he makes a noise in agreement with Hiccup regarding the fact the the Red Death can fly or when Hiccup orders Toothless not to kill Astrid and Stoick. Toothless also does not have a very hard time getting his emotions noticed: for example, Toothless growled when Hiccup stepped on his drawing, or snarled in disgust when Hiccup mentioned he put an eel in Toothless' dish. In Dreamworks Dragons: Riders Of Berk episode We Are Family Part I, Toothless demonstrates the ability to use echolocation. When Night Furies are at locations where their visual sight is limited, making it dangerous to fly, they can use a special roar. This roar, visualized as a purple colored soundwave from the dragon's perspective, bounces off all objects and obstacles nearby and allows the dragon to avoid them, even in mid-flight. Unlike with bats, this roar, or at least part of it, is still low enough to be within human hearing range; humans are able to hear the dragon using the roar. Behavior A Night Fury's main type of attack style is dive-bombing at enemies at great speed while being completely camouflaged within the dark sky. The Night Fury is able to become completely invisible at night because of its dark colored scales. In addition of dive-bombing, the Night Fury will also spit out oxygen/acetylene-fueled flames that will explode upon impact and will instantly incinerate anything. Night Furies are picky eaters and prefer to eat fish. When hunting, a Night Fury uses its sharp retractable teeth as fishing hooks in order to snatch and grip prey from the water. Night Furies are also capable of completely swallowing prey whole and their stomach liquids, which are similar to battery acid, are strong enough to dissolve fish bones. When tamed, Night Furies are known to regurgitate half of their catch for their owners. As seen with Toothless, Night Furies have a penetrating, wolf-like or cat-like stare. While Night Furies usually keep to themselves, they are very protective. The Night Fury is a very dangerous and elusive dragon and should be avoided at all costs, unless of course, one is able and willing to train it. Fighting Style Night Fury's are said to be amazing fighters. They use their incredible explosive fire to damage any unlucky foe. It is shown that a Night Fury can switch between diferrent fire styles; In the TV series Hiccup tells Toothless to use "plasma blasts". Plasma blasts are purple fire-bolts that explode on target almost instantly. These are a Night Fury's primary defense and are very lethal. Second is the fire a Night Fury uses to warm up the place where it will sleep, as seen on the movie and the TV show. This fire isn't particularly strong, but it can light up fireplaces and stoves. Night Furies are very agile and swift in flight, using this to confuse their enemies. Toothless, a Night Fury, is able to fight off Hookfang, a larger Monstrous Nightmare to protect Hiccup, and he is shown to be strong enough to wrestle against a much larger Whispering Death. While in some cases Hiccup says that he has a limit of six shots, this is actually not sure, as we can see him shot many more of them from time to time. It is possible that this limit applies only to the battle typed fire blasts, and the weaker ones have different, if any limit. Training Training a Night Fury is very hard. Hiccup trained Toothless easily because Toothless couldn't fly and was stuck in a cove. A wild Night Fury will just fly away and ignore you. The only other way is to catch it (which is extremely hard). It is preferable to catch it without hurting it (which is even harder than catching it). Another way is to find its egg and train it when it hatches, this is even harder since Night Furys are the rarest of all dragon species. Official descriptions Official website: The rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species, the '''Night Fury '''is distinguished by its dark color and piercing yellow eyes, as well as its smaller size, heavy chest and short neck. Possessing the largest wing-to-body ratio of all dragons, it can fly higher, faster and longer than any dragon, and its incredible power-to-weight ratio renders it capable of vertical takeoff. Its unconventional fire (a semi-solid mass alight with an acetylene/oxygen flame) explodes its target on impact. Its signature attack mode is executed after sundown and from high altitude -- enwrapped in its wings, it dives like a bullet, pulling up at the last moment to deliver one precise and explosive burst ... then vanishing back into the darkness. The only warning is the ballistic noise the diving Night Fury makes. Its kamikaze attack, along with its cautious behavior and analytical mind, makes the Night Fury a devastating opponent with an extraordinary success rate. To date, no Night Fury has ever been brought down. Dreamworks website: "The most feared and terrifying dragon in the world is the '''Night Fury'. Only few is documented about this dragon, speed: unknown, size: unknown, your only chance hide and pray it does not find you." '''Chris Sanders:' "He's the Ferrari of dragons. Very, very fast. A lot of dragons have giant scales and are spiny. He has the clean, sleek look of a panther." 'How to Train Your Dragon' breathes fire into the film genre - USA Today ''"These stealthy, high flyers are so fast they're almost never seen, but just because they aren't visible doesn't mean they can't flame a Viking village!"''Back of Walmart-Exclusive large Night Fury toy's box Gallery Nightfury.png Dragons bod nightfury gallery image 07.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 06.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 05.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 01.png Dragons bod night-fury portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png Dragons bod night-fury info-1-.png Night-fury-01-1-.jpg Night-fury-02.png Night Fury egg.png|Nigthy Fury egg Night Fury 1280x1024.jpg TrainADragon 1440x900-NightFury5b 3.jpg Night fury stuff.jpg Night fury glider.jpg Night Fury Action Figure.jpg Mini night fury.jpg night_fury_3d_model_different_skins_and_surfaces_by_nfots-d5khhkh.jpg|Night Fury model from the video game. 455767676575467567567. Jpg Flight-School-Toothless.jpg Tumblr my22nqhn1l1sqsgp6o6 1280.jpg Timber jack httyd2.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-24.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-22.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-21.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-20.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-16.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-10.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-9.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-4.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-3.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-1.png Dragons2FirstFlyingTeaserCombotsr.jpg Hiccup in HTTYD 2.jpg YouDoHaveTeeth.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-19h14m02s162.png Wild night fury.jpg|Wild Night Fury Hiccup-is-ironically-the-only-viking-we-see-kill-a-dragon-in-how-to-train-your-dragon.jpg|Toothless Shooting Fire Into The Red Death's Mouth Trivia *The growls and croons of Night Furies and Toothless are a combination of various sounds, including Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom, elephants, horses, tigers, and even domestic cats. How to Train your Dragon Sounds, Interview with Randy Thom | SoundWorks Collection Exclusive *Toothless, a Night Fury, is the only dragon in the film adaptation to be given a personal name. *Toothless may be the last Night Fury, as Hiccup said he has never seen another. However, it is possible that there's few-to-none in Berk. *It can tone down its fire for different applications, for example it can fire concussive blasts that can knock people off their feet (though not significantly harm them), while at the same time being able to destroy entire battlements with more powerful blasts. *When a Night Fury is about to fire on an unsuspecting target(s), you can hear it charge and ready itself for the attack. Villagers take that opportunity to prepare themselves for the worst. Cause of that opportunity, Hiccup was able to figure out if Toothless was about to attack, locate him, and take him down. *In the Riders of berk episode We Are Family Part I, Night Furies are shown to have the ability of echolocation. *According to the School of Dragons website, Night Furies shoot lightning. This could explain why theirs shots are called plasma blasts as plasma is a culmination of both fire and lightning. *Despite the fact that Night Furies are described as picky eaters who will eat nothing but fish,In the TV series,Hiccup claims Toothless also enjoys honeycombs,bread and crabs. *The game says Night Furys don't like fish. despite them liking fish in other media. *They are the fastest flying dragons so far in the film. *Night Furies are probably based on a Peregrine Falcon and a Bat. *Night Furies look like a panther/bat combination, they have the wings of a bat and are able to sleep upside down. References Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Strike class Category:Meduim dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Main Characters